


Alpha-Mates: Chapter-26

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: What happens when two rival alphas are forced into a mating bond??This part: Chapter-26





	Alpha-Mates: Chapter-26

**Chapter-26**  
  
Jared closed his eyes as he stepped under the welcoming spray of the shower, glad to have a few minutes of privacy. While he enjoyed Jensen’s company and the alpha was usually a soothing presence, Jensen was taking his impending fate a lot harder than Jared himself and it was beginning to make him nervous. To see Jensen, it was like Jared was being sentenced to death and not Beta-hood, and once when Jared had questioned the older male, the man had admitted that he wasn’t sure if death would be a kinder fate.  
  
Things had actually come to a head two nights ago when Jared had asked Chad to come over with the copy of Jensen’s blood oath. He had been on the phone with one of the directors of their company when he arrived and given Chad’s contempt for Jensen, had been surprised to find his best friend in hushed conversation with his mate.   
  
The two had sprung apart at his arrival and Chad had grudgingly handed over his copy of Jensen’s oath. The alpha had frozen at its sight and spluttered objections when Jared had set all three copies of the oath on fire, claiming that it could have been their way out. Jared had shaken his head and refused to engage in yet another pointless argument about how his turning was essential for betas everywhere.   
  
“You’re serious about letting him turn you, aren’t you?”  Chad had asked once Jensen had stormed off.  
  
Jared nodded, eyes tracking the alpha who had headed straight for the drinks cabinet.  
  
“Why? Why would you let him- let  _anyone_  hurt you like that?”  
  
“Because,” Jared hesitated, “it’s the  _right_  thing to do. ... This bill needs to be tabled, Chad. For everything  _you_  went through... for everything hundreds of betas go through everyday...  I’m not as important as them all. And if I can change something for the better, I have to try.”  
  
Chad scowled, but conceded. There was a long moment before he murmured, “You’re doing it for me?”  
  
Jared smiled softly as he returned his focus to his childhood friend, “Yeah.”  
  
“I’m not worth it, Jaybird! I’m not worth that kind of sacrifice...”  
  
Jared just smiled wider and gave his friend an impulsive hug, “You are to me.”  
  
Later, Jared had ushered the drunk Alpha to bed and asked him about why he was so against the turning; but only received a snore in response.

 

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 

  
On the eve of the hearing, Jared had refused to let Jensen bury himself in the books again in his futile search for a solution, insisting that he wanted to spend his last night as alpha doing something ‘fun’. They had ended up watching B-grade horror movies and sharing a pizza and then they had made love. Jensen had offered to bottom, but Jared wanted to feel the alpha knotting him one last time while he still had the option to refuse and eventually Jensen had given in. ‘Worshipping’ was the only word that Jared could use for the exquisite care the alpha had taken of him; Jensen had used his mouth and lips and fingers to explore and excite every inch of Jared and then pleasured him till he had blacked out from the overload on his senses. They had engaged in the  _horizontal-tango_ (as Chad had infamously described sex to Jared once during their freshman year) twice more till eventually both had been too hazy on the endorphin rush to do anything but sleep. Jared had woken with his head pillowed on the Alpha’s chest, Jensen’s arms wrapped loosely around him and enjoyed the early morning peace for as long as he could before the alarm had forced them both to leave the bed. His hole felt tender and sensitive as he tentatively dipped in a finger to clean himself after last night, but it felt good too. He jumped when warm hands embraced him from behind, not having heard Jensen slip in behind him and his mate patted his hip in wordless comfort.  
  
Sighing, he leaned back against the solid wall of muscle that was Jensen, closing his eyes as he raised his face to the spray and submitted to his mate’s tender ministrations. He was pliant as Jensen lovingly lathered and rinsed his skin, taking care to scrub at each dip and crease of his skin: leaning against the granite walls and spreading his legs to grant access to the man’s questing fingers.   
  
“Will-... will you be the one to prepare me?” Jared asked softly, no wanting to break this soft spell that had wound itself around the two of them as Jensen had helped him bathe.  
  
“If you want me to,” Jensen responded, voice choked and Jared realized with a start that the wetness on his mate’s face was not all from the shower.  
  
“Oh Jen...”  
  
“We could run away, you know?” The alpha whispered plaintively, “Just you and me.”  
  
“Jensen...” Jared felt his heart break.  
  
“Or-or-or... you could ask for dissolution of our mating bond...”  
  
Jared could only stare at the red-rimmed eyes and the pink skin of his alpha’s nose; Jensen had never said anything about what Jared meant to him,  _if_  Jared meant anything to him at all... but watching the man take hiccupping breaths now as he grasped for the flimsiest of excuses to spare Jared from getting turned into Beta, Jared was fairly assured of his feelings.  
  
“Look at me, please” He whispered, reaching out to tilt up the trembling chin till he could meet the teary green gaze- he didn’t think he had ever seen his mate have such a spectacular breakdown before and could only marvel at the level of trust it must have taken to lower his walls so completely. “What is it that you fear most about this turning?”  
  
“I- I can’t lose you, Jay... I’ve tried  _everything_  I could think of, but its’ just not enough, is it? I’m so sorry... I-I failed you-”  
  
“You didn’t fail anyone, all right?” Jared interrupted. “I  _promise_  you that you’re not going to lose me-”  
  
“Promise?” Hopeful eyes met his.  
  
“ _I promise.”_ Jared nodded firmly, “After all, it’s not like things are going to change too much, are they? I mean, yes; I’ll be Beta and will be fertile... but it’s not like you’ll keep me barefoot and pregnant-”  
  
“ _Of course_  not!”   
  
“See? You’ll take care of me! I don’t have to worry ‘bout anything-”  
  
“It’ll be a hard process-”  
  
Jared nodded, “I know. And they wanted to have me turned before... so I guess I was always suppose to end up as a beta... but- But, you gave me a choice and for that I’ll always be grateful... which reminds me, Jensen, I- actually need a favour-”  
  
“Anything!” The Elder promised breathlessly.  
  
Jared smiled, tightening his arms around the older man as he confessed, “I’m terrified that when they- when they turn me, I’m going to break and beg them to stop... and I don’t want that, you know? I want them to remember me as a strong alpha who maintained his dignity to the end. Not a snivelling, pathetic bastard-”  
  
“Jared...”  
  
“So ummm... I  _know_  you can command people to obey you... and-I-want-you-to-command-me-to-stay-silent-during-the-procedure.” He explained hurriedly.  
  
“ _What?!_ ”  
  
“Use the alpha-command on me before the turning starts? Order me to stay silent?  _Please?”_  
  
Jensen looked stricken by his request but nodded. Jared beamed at the assurance, knowing that it went against everything Jensen believed in and hugged the Alpha close before reaching beyond him and turning off the water. Soon the two men donned their immaculate suits and with a last smile at each other, headed for Chris’ waiting car. The ride to the Centre was silent but Jared leaned his head against his mate’s shoulder and took quiet comfort in the other’s calm confidence: looking at him now, no one would have guessed that the man had broken down sobbing just that morning.  
  
Jared was acutely aware of the numerous eyes trained on him as he walked in behind Jensen and took his place next to the Alpha. The hearing for the Cornwall Clause was not held in the main council chambers and Jared glanced around the (relatively) smaller room in fascination. Although the walls here were of the same stone as the rest of the interiors, the human- _Were_  influence was evident in how there were no overhang or outcrop in the boulders like those present in the main cavern. There were rows of benches and tables, all arranged in a semi-circular format in amphitheatre style, and there was an empty space   towards the front where Jared figured the actual turning would be held.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Tom opened the argument from the Ackles’ side and Jared instinctively wound his fingers through Jensen’s in the space between them. The Pack- Second was articulate and evocative; explaining why Jensen was well versed in the ways of the Beta and Jared found himself convinced by Tom’s eloquent rhetoric. Unfortunately, Elder Johansson was not as easily swayed and shot down each and every-one of Tom’s points: “I doubt that Alpha Ackles has spent a full day with either his sister or his mother since reaching maturity unless out on vacation and as such has no concept of the extent of prejudice Beta’s endure on a daily basis-”  
  
“By  _that_  argument, the only way I can  _know_  what they go through is by becoming a Beta myself, Elder Johansson.”  Jensen interrupted; his voice quiet but full of gravity as he rose and made his way to the front, “Which, as you are already aware, is medically impossible.”  
  
“Nothing is  _impossible_ , Ackles-” Johansson countered.  
  
“I’m 10.87 on the  _Alsterone scale_ , Elder.” Jensen shot back, voice level even as his eyes narrowed in wordless challenge.  
  
Jared felt his jaw drop open in surprise: the  _Alsterone_   _scale_  was used to determine how ‘ _powerful_ ’ an alpha was just as the  _Aldogen_   _scale_  was used in the case of betas. As a rule, those high on the  _Alsterone_  scale measured low on the  _Aldogen_  scale and vice verse. Measured out of 11, those who fell below 4.5 were often deemed to be natural betas (since they were  _usually_ high on the  _Aldogen_  scale simultaneously), and those above 7 were strong alphas. In cases where a Pack Alpha died before declaring his/her heir, only the interested members of the pack who scored above 8 on the  _Alsterone_  scale were eligible to take part in the three-stage trials to determine the next Pack alpha to succeed the deceased. At 8.39 on the scale himself, Jared had always prided himself on being a ‘ _powerful alpha’._ Those above 8.5 were usually strong enough to challenge a Pack Alpha, but Jared had never met _\- or even heard of_ \- someone who was above 10. At  _10.87_ , Jared was fairly certain that Jensen could order someone to  _stop breathing_  and still be obeyed.  
  
He watched with mild satisfaction as Johansson’s face was momentarily bleached of all colour before the smug smile returned. “Which is why I did not list you as a candidate for turning when I sent my recommendations to your office, Alpha Ackles; I suggested  _Beta_  Ackles.”  
  
Jared felt his heart skip a beat at the words- he had been unaware that such a formal request for his turning had been made.  Lost in his thoughts he missed the rest of the proceeding, only coming back to the present when Jensen returned to his seat, claiming Jared’s hand instantly.  
  
“The committee finds itself unsatisfied by the arguments brought forward by the Ackles’ Pack to establish their right to table the Bill. ... Is Alpha Ackles prepared to follow Elder Johansson’s recommendations and satisfy the Cornwall Clause?” Elder Morgan enquired after a hushed discussion with his compatriots.  
  
Jensen clenched his jaw and kept his head resolutely lowered, eyes focussed on their entwined hands.  
  
Jared nudged him till he met his gaze, forcing himself to muster up a small smile, “its okay, Jen... You tried... you did everything in your ability to protect me. It’s okay _. I’m ready_.”  
  
“I’m n-” Jensen was cut off mid-word by a loud clap of wood.  
  
Everybody jumped when the doors slammed open suddenly, revealing Chad Michael Murrey. The beta was sweating profusely and panting with exertion, “Am I too late? Please tell me I’m not late... I went to the wrong venue, I’m sorry! This- this is important,  _please!_ ”  
  
Elder Rhodes peered at the Beta from above her spectacles, “Yes?”  
  
“Alpha... please! You all need to hear this before you make your decision...”  
  
She glanced at the other Elders and nodded, gesturing at the empty spot at the front.  Jared glanced at Jensen, but his mate was focussed on the beta, leaning forward in his seat slightly and absently squeezing their entwined hands almost to the point of pain.  
  
“There is precedence!” Chad began but was halted by Elder Richings’ raised hand.  
  
“Please introduce yourself first...young man.”  
  
“Sorry, uh... umm... I’m Chad Michael Murrey from Alpha Quintin’s pack. Jared- um _, Beta Ackles_ is my best friend.”  
  
“I see. ... and what did you want to talk to us about?”  
  
“A ‘beta’ can physiologically-  _and anatomically-_  be an Alpha but still be counted as a beta.”  
  
Elder Rhodes’ eyes narrowed in curiosity, “What is this precedence that you speak of?”  
  
“In the late seventeenth century, there was a powerful alpha by the name of Waasu Zaslavasky... an unparalleled warrior whose name itself was enough to set fear in the hearts of his enemies. Unfortunately, his pack was defeated by Alpha Freeman’s pack... and as was common in those days, the defeated alphas were sentenced to turning. Alpha Freeman, though; was far too impressed by Waasu’s skills on the battlefield to wish to strip him of his power and promised to spare him from being turned if he would accept Freeman as his alpha. Waasu accepted, submitting willingly to Freeman and taking him as his mate. So though he was ‘beta’ to Freeman, he still remained an ‘alpha’ to everyone else.”  
  
The room descended into complete silence at the words till Jensen gave his hand one last  _soft_ squeeze and carefully climbed to his feet and stepped up to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Chad to face the Elder Counsel.  
  
“Elder Johansson... Esteemed council, if I... If Jared willingly accepts me as his alpha... will- would you consider the clause fulfilled?”  
  
The elders had a hurried discussion amidst themselves before turning to the addressed alpha, “Would Elder Ackles’ acceptance of his mate as his Beta satisfy the Cornwall Clause to your satisfaction, Elder Johansson?”  
  
Johansson’s piercing blue eyes found Jared’s for a moment before the man met Alpha Richings’ gaze and nodded, “It would.”  
  
Jensen’s shoulders relaxed visibly.  
  
“But-”  
  
Jensen’s head shot up; worry evident in his posture.  
  
“May I have a look at your documents, beta Murrey?”  
  
Chad glanced at Jensen and at the elder’s nod, presented his file to Johansson who perused the pages for uncomfortably long minutes before – _finally-_ looking up, “Beta Ackles must accept his place as your beta in strict accordance to the protocol mentioned here.”  
  
Jensen swallowed and extended his hand, accepting the file back and skimming through the elaborate presentation quickly. His jaw clenched in restrained fury even as he conceded, “It will be done.”  
  
“May we have a look as well?” Alpha Richings enquired politely though it was apparent that there was no real choice.  
  
“Of course,” Jensen nodded and offered the folder back to Chad before gesturing at the waiting alpha.   
  
The beta accepted the file from Jensen and quickly ruffled through the sheets inside before pulling out a thick sheaf of paper and handing out copies of the document to the other Elders. Jensen made his way back to his seat, slumping wearily into his seat and instantly reaching for Jared’s hand. He simply breathed deeply for a moment before raising their entwined hands and pressing a close-mouthed kiss on the back of Jared’s hand.  
  
Jared couldn’t stop his smile at the gesture.  
  
“It’s not easy, but it’s not as bad as a turning either.” Jensen confessed.  
  
“I can live with that.” Jared responded.  
  
Jensen’s shoulders relaxed further at the response, “Alright. So...umm...when-?”  
  
“Now’s a good time as any,” Jared murmured.  
  
Jensen nodded before rising to his feet once again.  
  
“Wait!” Jared hissed, not having expected his mate to actually rise and move off to make the arrangements.  
  
Jensen turned back, one eyebrow quirked enquiringly.  
  
“Don’t I... umm... what do I actually have to do?”  
  
“They’ll tell you,” Jensen answered with a tilt of his head towards the Elders, “just follow their directions, ‘kay?”  
  
Jared nodded uncertainly and Jensen moved away, walking up to the gathered Elders and holding a hushed discussion with them. The others-  _even Johansson-_  nodded at whatever Jensen had said and Elder Morgan turned to their audience, “I must request everyone but the Elders and their Pack Alphas to clear the room.”  
  
Elder Ferris leaned forward to whisper something and after a short discussion Elder Morgan grimaced but nodded, turning to face the crowd again, “Those on security detail may also remain in the Hall.”  
  
Jared swallowed as he watched as about twenty-percent of the gathered crowd rose and left the room. He closed his eyes and focussed on that quiet centre inside him which had always allowed him to face everything without batting an eye. He looked up when someone touched his arm, and found himself staring up into the sympathetic faces of the Elders’ spouses.  
  
“You are  _so_ brave, son... May God bless you,” Beta Richings murmured and squeezed his shoulder gently before making her slow way out of the room. One by one, the other betas too nodded at him and filed out; Beta Johansson, the only one to actually hold his gaze and offer a tremulous smile and a whispered ‘ _thank you’._  He watched them leave and the door close after them with the muted ‘bang’ common to massive, old wooden doors.   
  
He turned back to the front of the room to find the Elders watching him sombrely and his eyes searched for Jensen’s familiar green gaze. At a nod from his mate, he rose to meet with the gathered Elders. The room was deathly silent, the clacking of his shoes on the stone floor the only sound as he made his way to the front.  
  
His breathing hitched as the elder explained what he had to do. He glanced helplessly at his mate and noticed the offended anger in Jensen’s eyes and watched as his mate opened his mouth to give voice to his fury but shook his head sharply.  _This reprieve was more than he had ever expected, he wasn’t going to risk losing this opportunity over a handful of demeaning tasks..._  
  
Jensen stepped away with a curt nod to Jeffrey once everything had been explained and Jared followed. He tried to regulate his breathing and maintain his composure as he followed Jensen to the central dais. There was a brief pause as they reached the spot and waited for Elder Richings to make his slow, arthritic way over to them as well.  Once everyone was in position, Jensen turned and faced Jared; his voice steady and clearly audible throughout the chamber as he enquired, “Do you-  _Jared Tristan Padalecki,_  accept me as your Alpha?”  
  
Jared took a fortifying breath before opening his mouth, resolutely ignoring the audience as he answered with the appropriate response, “I-  _Jared Tristan Padalecki_ , would be honoured to serve you,  _Alpha Ackles_ , as your beta.”  
  
Jensen took his hands in his-  _as custom dictated_  - and helped him to kneel, “Do you promise to respect and honour me as your Alpha from this day forth?”  
  
“I do,”  
  
“Do you promise to serve and obey me as your Alpha from this day forth?”  
  
“I do,”  
  
“Do you pledge to take me and accept me as your alpha in mind, body and soul from this day forth?”  
  
Jared hoped that no one would here the quiver in his voice has he answered, “I do, my alpha.”  
  
He closed his eyes and lowered his head on a soft exhale, bending forward and pressing his lips to Jensen's feet. He tried to hide his surprise on noticing the Alpha's bare feet, knowing that Jensen didn’t have to remove his shoes for this part of the ritual and aware that the man was trying to make the experience as easy on him as possible... but it was  _still_  humiliating to have to kowtow before his former rival.  
  
He held position till he felt hands on his shoulders urging him up and climbed to his feet obligingly, meeting his mate’s worried eyes and offering a small smile of reassurance. For a moment, there was pin-drop silence in the hall, but then everyone rose as one in simultaneous applause. Elder Johansson stepped forward to congratulate Jensen on his ‘ _new beta_ ’ and Jared bit back his bile at the blatant objectification. He felt slightly better when the man turned to him next and praised his ‘ _dedication to the cause’_ , but it still bothered him to know that he was now somehow  _lesser_  than Jensen. He kept his head lowered and stayed behind Jensen, feeling adrift and rudderless now that the world didn’t see him as an  _alpha_  anymore...  
  
“Ackles!”  
  
The loud call had Jared jerking out of his silent musings and his head jerked up automatically in surprise, he lowered it the next second as he remembered his place.  
Jensen’s thumb rubbed a circle on his wrist and Jared tried to gather strength from the comforting gesture.  
  
“You gotta see this.” Elder Johansson continued, “Your beta too.”  
  
Jensen stepped forward, pulling Jared along by their entwined hands and stopped short as he reached the door. “Jay,”   
  
Jared swallowed, trying to work up some moisture to answer his alpha.  
  
“Take a look,” Jensen continued in a whisper before he could respond, “Johansson’s right, you  _have_  to see this!”   
  
He raised his head uncertainly and felt his jaw drop open as he spotted the hundreds of lit candles held up in air. He took a step closer to the ledge that overlooked the hallways that led to this chamber and felt his throat close up as he spied the hundreds upon hundreds of lit candles that illuminated every inch of the floor below. Someone had turned down the lights that normally lit the hallways so that the tiny flames looked like hundreds of fire-flies flickering in the darkness.  
  


 

“It’s in your honour, Beta Ackles,” Beta Smith whispered as she stepped up next to them. “They wanted to show their support for what you are doing for them...” 

Jared felt tears clog his throat as he struggled to smile, “Tha-thank you.  _Really._... this... this means so much...”

Jensen wrapped a comforting arm around his waist and tugged him closer. Jared went willingly, turning so that he could hide his face in the alpha’s neck.

“So proud of you, Jay...” Jensen whispered, “Thank you.”

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Jared held himself still on the ride back home, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window to discourage conversation. ...  _It wasn’t like he was anatomically or physiologically any different now, but somehow he hadn’t anticipated the psychological impact of accepting someone as his alpha... even when that someone was Jensen who-_ he knew without a shadow of doubt _\- would never abuse his power._ Given how uncertain he was feeling, he wasn’t surprised that others who had to undergo a physical turning resorted to suicide. ... He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, break something, maybe even punch Jensen in the face to protest what had been done to him. ... _But_ he _had been the one to ask for this... It was a strange soup of feeling and he_ hated _it... but there was nothing to be done about it now. ... besides it wasn’t like it would affect his life too much, he would still be able to sign off for the betas working under him and be called ‘Alpha’ at meetings; BUT he would be unable to draw his own salary without Jensen’s approval..._ The sudden silence of the car's rumble had him blinking and taking in his surroundings, swallowing as he realized that they had reached the estate while he had been lost in thoughts. 

He hurried out of the SUV without waiting for anyone, eager to get away before he had a spectacular breakdown publicly; and jumped when his wrist was caught just as he stepped inside. He gasped as Jensen shoved him bodily against the door, already bereft of his suit-jacket and struggling furiously with his shirt: “ _Stay_ ,”

Jared felt tears brim his eyes at the unexpected order; leaning his weight against the heavy oak door because his legs were too weak to hold him up after the unpleasant discovery that Jensen was like every other alpha he had heard horror stories about from Chad...

He focussed on the buttons which scattered everywhere when Jensen gave up his struggle with the shirt and simply pulled it apart, swiftly pulling it off till he was standing in just his trousers and underpants. Jared felt his breath hitch as Jensen stepped forward...

And blinked as the alpha dropped to the floor... sinking to his knees before him and carefully placing his hands on the insides of Jared’s knees: “I’m sorry I could not do this earlier or in public, but I want us to be equals, Jay. So this is me submitting, alright?”

Jared felt his eyes widen as the hands at his knees gracefully slid down to cradle his heel as the   other alpha bent forward and kissed the tops of his dusty shoes, “I,  _Jensen Ross Ackles_ , take you-  _Jared Tristan Padalecki-_ to be my alpha within the confines of this house and whenever we are in private. Would you do me the honour of accepting me as your beta,  _Alpha?”_  
 _\------------_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
